Pai Finds Lettuce
by MouseMewAdorianna
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot starring...look at the title!


This is my first fanfic, so be gentle! Okay, review, please! And if you flame me, _Lioness of WEST SIDE _will personally go out and make your life a living…you get it. Oh, and yeah, Lioness of WEST SIDEis typing this for me on her computer.

Now, on to the story!

Pai Finds Lettuce

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lettuce!" Mint yelled. "Lettuce! Guess what! I heard that Pai, Kish, and Taruto are coming to visit us!"

"And…I should care why?" Lettuce mumbled.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Pai likes you!"

"He was staring and smiling at you before they left."

"So…?"

"He likes you."

"Whatever. Let's just go before you drive me insane."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(at a nearby park)

Pudding ran to Taruto and gave him a big hug. "What are you _doing_?" he said, shoving Pudding off of him.

"I'm giving you a hug because I missed you." Pudding giggled.

Taruto clinched his fist together and made a mean face then burst out crying; he hugged Pudding close to him, saying, "I missed you more."

While Pudding and Taruto were hugging, Mint walked up to Kish and said shyly, "How have you been?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "I've been real good." Kish said, giving her a hug and then kissed her on the forehead. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ichigo smiled and walked up to the blue mew and alien and joined in the hug. Lettuce stood there watching everyone silently. Pai walked up to her and said nervously, "Looks like you don't have anyone to talk to."

Lettuce looked up then back down at her feet. "Are you okay?" Pai asked, worried.

Quietly, Lettuce whispered, "Yeah." Pai reached for her hand, but she drew back. "Er…I need to use the restroom." With that, Lettuce ran off. Ichigo, who had seen the whole thing, ran after her.

Giving a sigh, Pai sat down and plucked a blade of grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the restroom)

"What's the matter, Lettuce? What happened?" Ichigo pestered.

"He reached for my hand and I got really nervous because Mint says he likes me," Lettuce blurted out in a whisper.

"Do you like him back?"

"Are you agreeing that he does like me?" Lettuce asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I know _he_ likes _you_, now do _you_ like _him_ back?"

"Did he tell you that he likes me?"

"_Yes_! Now _please_ answer my question!"

"Well, yeah. But I'm too shy to ask him, so…"

"Aww, don't be! Come with me, I'll help you." Ichigo grabbed Lettuce's hand and took her back to Pai.

"Pai! Come here!" Ichigo yelled; she then ran off to spy on Pai and Lettuce.

He walked up to lettuce and asked, "Are you better now?"

"Yeah," Lettuce mumbled, staring at her feet. She then looked up into his eyes and tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" he gasped. Pai took his hand and wiped her tears. Lettuce smiled nervously and sniffed.

He nervously asked, "Um, I know this is a weird question, but have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're about to."

He held her chin and bent down as Lettuce stood on her tiptoes to accept his kiss. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Ug. You put your tongue in my mouth."

Pai laughed, "That's a type of kiss."

"Oh." She blushed.

"Can I have another?" Pai asked.

Lettuce smiled and stood back on her tiptoes this time kissing him the same way he kissed her. Back in the bushes, the rest of the gang had joined Ichigo. They were all getting excited, and started giggling and jumping.

Taruto got so excited that he pulled Pudding over and kissed her. Ichigo and Mint were holding hands and jumping up and down, while Kish spun in circles. O.o Kish…spinning?

When Pai and Lettuce finally stopped, he pulled her in close and he whispered "I love you so much…and I missed you more than anything."

Lettuce whispered back, "I love you too! And I missed you as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, review time! Oh, and if you forget our (Lioness of WEST SIDE and my) little rule about **_NO FLAMES_** see the top, heheheheh. Sleep with one eye open, my friend. O.n


End file.
